1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing quick change display graphics on, for example, a merchandiser, such as a vending machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, graphics panels on the front doors of merchandisers are more or less permanently installed. If it were desired to change the graphics on these doors, it often took between 15 minutes to two hours to change one or more of the door mounted graphics panels. PCT patent publication WO 00/39780 describes a vending machine wherein interchangeable display sheets are stored on a spool assembly disposed at a top portion of the cabinet, wherein the display sheets are either manually or automatically lowered from the spool in order to appear as a new display face on the front of the vending machine. Although this technique allows rapid change of the graphics, one disadvantage is that the interchangeable sheets are pre-manufactured and stored in the machine, thereby not allowing for any modification of the selections that are available from the merchandiser. A further disadvantage is that no means are provided for modifying the selection numbers or the prices shown on the pre-manufactured sheets.
It is also generally known in the vending machine art, for example from the present inventor's prior PCT publication PCT/US00/21556 filed Aug. 7 2000 and entitled VENDING MACHINE, to provide a rigid auxiliary support frame in juxtaposition with the display face of a vending machine for carrying supplemental graphics cards having preprinted individual selections thereon. Corners (or edges) of the cards are inserted into slots (or rails) formed on the frame. The frame is then arranged in conjunction with the remainder of the display face of the vending machine so as to present to the customer the supplemental selections. Another type of carrier comprises a large clear selection “pushbutton” in which the preprinted individual selection cards can be placed, for being pressed by the user in order to make the article selection.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,870 issued Feb. 15, 2000 to Pepsico, Inc. describes a method and apparatus for changing the display graphics of a vending machine. The technique comprises the use of a flexible graphics sheet or sheets which are applied, alone or in combination with multiple flexible graphics sheets, to the reverse side of a display face of the vending machine using static cling (or in an alternative embodiment, using an adhesive). To change the display face, one must have a full and unobstructed access to the reverse side of the display face in order to properly clean and prepare the reverse side so that it can make a good static cling adhesion to the flexible graphics sheet(s), or to apply a chemical adhesive, as well as to actually apply the flexible graphics sheet or sheets.
It is noted that providing quick change graphics on the display face of a merchandiser is not a relatively simple task, especially if the goal is that the quick change graphics, in one act, change a substantial portion (such as greater than 15 percent) of the display face graphics of the merchandiser. This is because one issue typically important to manufacturers of merchandisers, such as vending machines, is that the structural integrity of the front door or wall portion of the merchandiser upon which the display face graphics are mounted, should not be sacrificed. Another issue of equal importance is that the security/vandal protection provided by the front door or wall portion of the merchandiser upon which the display face is mounted should also not be sacrificed.
Some of the disadvantages of these prior art display face changing techniques are that they are prone to erroneous setup, don't facilitate control over changes in the selections and are time-consuming, and in some cases complicated, to install.